Uh-oh
by TurtlesForeva
Summary: Leo gets amnesia from an attack from The Shredder. Will his family help him remember or will he never remember his past again. My version of Tales of Leo.
1. The wake up

**Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles, wish I did but I don't so enjoy. I had to update this part because I left some stuff out that i shouldn't have.**

* * *

_Leo's name was called by everyone when he crashed through the window of April's apartment and landed on the floor in a beaten mess. I was going to go find out who did it and make them pay but his weak voice saying my name stopped me. None of us expected to hear what he had to tell us._

_"He's back. The Shredder." He lost consciousness directly after speaking. Mikey started panicking like usual and before we knew it we were trapped in a battle for our lives that ended in April's apartment going up in smoke. We're in a trailer on the way to Casey's grandma's house now and were still not sure if Leo will make it. I know I'm the tough turtle but I don't want to loose my big bro anytime soon._

* * *

I finished writing and put my journal back in my backpack. I sat wrapped in a blanket across the trailer from Mikey and Donnie shivering in their sleep. _'It sucks to be in Massachusetts in the winter when you're cold-blooded.'_ I glance over to Master Splinter who has Leo's head on his lap. I moved closer to Master Splinter and asked softly.

"How's he doin' Master?"

"I'm afraid it is still to soon to know for sure Raphael." He sighs sadly. "I fear that this cold temperature will harm him more." I have to roll my eyes to that.

"This is Leo we're talkin' 'bout. He can handle anything especially a li'l cold." Even I know that that was the worst lie I ever told. None of us can handle this kinda cold especially Leo. "Master Splinter, what if he doesn't make it?" I look to Master Splinter when he says nothing. The look of sadness and fear I see in his eyes tells me all I need to know. _'If Leo doesn't make it then we'll all be lost.'_ Master Splinter's sighing brings me out of my thoughts.

"It is late Raphael. Rest now and we can worry about everything in the morning. Sleep well my son."

"G'night Master Splinter." I bow my head and move close to Mikey and Donnie. My sleep was filled with dreams of Leo, both good and bad.

* * *

It felt like the next morning came too soon for me. When I woke up Mikey was snuggled up against me shivering like crazy and Donnie was snuggled closer to Master Splinter. Master Splinter had his hand on Leo's forehead.

"Man it sucks to be cold-blooded." I would agree but I'm too busy shivering to say anything.

"Is he gonna make it sensei?"

"Only time will tell." Master Splinter tucks Leo's blanket around him more and looks down at Leo sadly.

* * *

We finally arrived at Casey's Grandma's farm house and honestly I think it won't last the night but that's just my opinion. Casey and Mikey went to get fire wood and April went inside to check the fire place. Donnie and I helped Master Splinter carry Leo inside and put a heavy blanket over him. Mikey and Casey came in talking about the condition of the farm house.

"Alright, so it needs a li'l fixin' up. The place got a li'l run down since grandma passed away." April makes soot fall from the chimney making her and Mikey start coughing.

"When was that? In the late Jurassic?"

"Dude, ya live in a sewer." I turn my attention back to Leo when he groans.

* * *

"Why won't he wake up?" I punched the wall when I said this. It's been hours since his made a sound and I'm getting tired of waiting. Master Splinter places his hand on Leo's head.

"Healing takes time and Leonardo is recovering from more than just physical wounds. His spirit has also been grievously injured." When he took his hand from Leo's head he stirred. Slowly Leo opened his eyes. He looked at us confused. Usually when he wakes up his confused but something felt different about this time.

"Um, hi. Do I know all of you?" I wasn't expecting that and from the hurt and shocked looks of everyone else neither did they.

* * *

**This my version of Tales of Leo. Please leave a review to tell me how it is. btw I got a poll on my account for which turtle my next one-shot should be about.**


	2. A little is better than nothing

**Donatello's Point of View**

_It's been a few days since Leo woke up and_ he_ still doesn't recognize any of us. I'm beginning to wonder if he ever will._

* * *

I put my journal back in my bag and head down stairs to check on Leo. '_It's strange that he doesn't remember any of us. I mean I guess it could happen to anyone but it happening to Leo is just unreal. Oh well we just have to fix this the same way we always do, together. But how are we suppose to do that when one of us is the one that needs the help?'_ I was lost in my thought and almost missed Raph chasing Mikey up the stairs. Sadly I completely missed the milk trail Raph left on the stairs, which lead to me slipping and falling the rest of the way down. Master Splinter helped me up.

"Are you alright, my son?"

"I'm good sensei. What happened down here?" Master Splinter's tail twitched, a sure sign he was annoyed.

"Michelangelo decided to play another one of his pranks which ended in Raphael being covered in milk. I knew someone would get injured but I didn't expect it to be you."

"It was my fault really. I was lost in my thoughts again and didn't notice my surroundings." He stared at me curiously. waiting for me to continue. I sigh and look at him worried. "We've never had to deal with something like this before. How are we suppose to help him? What if he never remembers us? What if-" Master Splinter held his hand up to shush me.

"You have a lot of questions, Donatello. Questions that can only be answered in time. All we can do is talk to him and try to help him remember. He's requested to get fresh air. You will find him on the porch."

"Yes, sensei." I say as I bow and turn to the door.

* * *

Leo was sitting on the steps with blankets wrapped around him.

"Hey Leo, how are you feeling today?" He didn't move or even twitch not a good sign in my opinion. "Um, Leo?" I sit beside him making him jump slightly. "Sorry Leo, how are you feeling?" He looks at me lost and confused I sigh and lower my head.

"I'm feeling okay but uh why'd you call me Leo? I thought my name was Leonardo."

"It is but when we were younger we couldn't pronounce each other's names so we started using nicknames." He nods and looks back to the snow. I sigh and pick up some snow and start making start making it into a snowball. "When we were little kids you said I could come talk to you about anything and no matter what you would always be here for me. I've been thinking about that a lot the past few days." I look back to see him watching me curiously. "Do you want me to tell you about what happened back then?" He nods I look back to the snow as I talk. _'I hope this helps you remember something. You know what kind of trouble we'd get in with out you there to protect us.'_ "It started when I built a remote control car. It was the first thing I ever built from scratch and I was so excited to show you."

* * *

_little Donnie was working the remote control with Little Leo standing beside him smiling._

_"Check out the turning radius of this thing Leo." Donnie moved one of the levers. The car started turning but was to close to the edge and fell in the water. "Aww."_

_"Remind me to never let you behind the wheel of a real car." Donnie hands the remote control to Leo with a determined look on his face._

_"Hang on. I'll get it." Donnie runs after it down the tunnel._

* * *

"There was all kinds of debris clogging up the tunnel and the sewers were over-flowing from the heavy rains we just had. But I didn't care about that I just wanted my car back.

* * *

_Donnie got a stick out of a small pile of debris floating down the tunnel and ran ahead of the toy car. He used the stick to pull the car closer but a larger pile of debris knocked the stick away and he fell in the water._

_"Donnie!" Leo ran down the tunnel after him. Donnie was washed down the tunnel and down a waterfall._

_"Whoa!" Donnie went underwater and was gasping for air when he came back up. His leg was caught in the debris clogging the sewers._

_"Leo! I'm stuck! I can't get my leg free! Leo!" He continues to yell while the water quickly rises. "Leo!" The water rises above his head while he tries to pull his leg free. Leo dives in and moves the big piece of lumber trapping Donnie's foot. Donnie lost consciousness so Leo carries him to the surface and drags him out of the water. They're both coughing hard and gasping for breath. Donnie looks at him from the corners of his eyes._

_"What? You didn't get the car?" Leo gives him an unbelievable look and says nothing._

* * *

"You really came thru for me that day, Leo." I turn to him and smile. He smiles back.

"That was a cool story and all but how does that connect to me saying you could always come to me?" I nod still smiles.

"Guess I started from the very beginning again, sorry. Anyways on the way back to the lair we were talking...

* * *

_"Hey, Leo, how do you think Master Splinter will react to us coming home soaked? Do you think he'll be mad?" Leo just shrugs and pats Donnie's shoulder._

_"He probably will be but no worries. I'll tell him it was all my fault." Donnie stops and Leo turns to him._

_"Why would you do that?" Leo smiles smugly and puts his hands on his hips._

_"Because I'm the older brother and taking the blame for things is what I do." Donnie smiles and hugs him._

_"Thanks for rescuing me, Leo." Leo smiles and hugs back._

_"Don't worry about it, Donnie, but if you ever need to talk or anything else just come to me. I'll always be here to help."_

* * *

"When we got home I wouldn't let you take the blame so we both got grounded for not being more careful and following Master Splinter's orders_," _I laugh.

"We spent the whole punishment either me helping you work on some of your katas or you helping me on some school stuff." I look at him shocked. _'He actually remembered something! This is awesome!'_

"Leo, are you telling me you actually remember something?"

"yeah , I think. But I only remember that much."

"It's a start. Small but great all the same." We smile at each other. "Now let's go in before freeze to death.

* * *

**Thanks so much for all the positive reviews so far keep 'em up. don't forget to vote on my poll and incase anyone doesn't know the italicized words are Donnie's flash back. stay tuned for Mikey's story next ;)**


	3. Laughter is the best medicine

**Michelangelo's Point of View**

* * *

_Earlier today Donnie told us some wicked news. It was when me and Raph had to clean up the mess my prank made. It was genius... except that Raph was too serious about it and chased me upstairs. I managed to save myself by running in the bathroom and locking the door. Genius right? Anyways, I locked myself in the bathroom and Raph was banging on the door like the ape he is, man if he ever got a hold of my journal and read it I would be so dead. But back to what I was saying._

_While Raph was beating on the locked door Master Splinter came upstairs. He made Raph stop and ordered me to come out. When I did come out Master Splinter was staring us down with his tail twitching behind him. He said that Donnie fell going down stairs because of us. So he made us go downstairs and clean up._

_We just finished cleaning up and started doing our ten flips each when Donnie came in and told us that Leo got his memory back. Or some of it anyway. If telling stories really helps then tomorrow is my turn to talk to him. Anyways it's time for bed. Later journal dude._

* * *

After breakfast everyone went their own ways. Donnie's working on something somewhere, Raph and Casey are sparring in the barn, April's cleaning, Master Splinter's meditating, and I'm helping Leo outside.

"So what's up with you spending so much time outside, Leo?" Leo just shrugs and continues to stare out at the snow. I know Leo pretty well and I know that he's only this quiet when he has something on his mind. "So I bet you wanna know about that totally wicked prank I pulled yesterday." Leo looks pretty bored to be talking to me, Not something I expect from him but I can fix it.

"No, not really... I just wish I could remember everything already." I sigh and sit down beside him.

"Yeah, me too dude. But like Donnie and Master Splinter says you gotta have patience. Just clean your mind and concentrate and everything will come to you in time." I turn my head and smile. You've always had wicked concentration, dude. I remember this one time when you were trying to perfect your katas.

* * *

_Little Mikey walks through the room he shared with his brothers listening to music while little Leo is practicing a kata. Mikey notices him when he is frozen in concentration. He looks Leo in the eyes and a mischievous look appears on his face. Mikey takes his headphones off and smiles._

_"Hey, Leo! You seen my game guy anywhere?" Mikey turns his head and looks at Leo in a different direction. He waves his hand in Leo's face. "Hellooo?! Anyone home?" Mikey puts his hands on his hips and taps his foot._

* * *

"Nothing in the world was gonna break your concentration. But that wasn't gonna stop me from trying."

* * *

_Mikey made funny faces to make Leo laugh with no luck. Leo looked unimpressed which made Mikey frown.__ Mikey walks away but comes back with a balloon which blows up then pops with a needle in Leo's face. Mikey scowls and makes an annoyed sound. Mikey then puts a pair of joke glasses on Leo's face. He laughs and holds a mirror up to Leo's face. When Leo doesn't react Mikey looks even more annoyed. He puts the mirror down and takes the glasses away._

_Mikey then juggles 2 cloves of garlic with both cloves landing in his mouth. He swallows both then burps horribly smelling gas in Leo's face. Leo's face looks slighty annoyed but his position remains the same. Mikey's face looks extremely annoyed._

* * *

"So then I decided if I couldn't make you laugh then I would make you say ow."

* * *

_A smug smile shows up on Mikey's face. He takes a few steps back while spinning his nunchucks. He goes to strike but Leo catches the nunchuck and pulls it away before he kicks Mikey's legs out from under him. Leo pins him down with the nunchuck. Leo glares down at Mikey extremely annoyed while Mikey just smiles up at him innocently._

_"Was I disturbing you?"_

* * *

Me and Leo were laughing pretty hard after that story.

"That was a pretty funny story Mikey. But I can see why Master Splinter grounded you for that." I stop laughing and look at him confused.

"But I didn't tell you that Master Splinter grounded me... Oh no way! You remembered something else! This is totally awesome! How much do you remember?" Leo smiles and starts laughing again.

"Well, I remember the story you told me and what happened afterwards and I remember all the pranks you pulled over the years. Guess that is a lot, huh?"

"It's better than nothing, bro." I smile and hug him. Leo chuckles and pats my head. "We should go inside and tell everyone, right?" Leo nods so I help him up and inside.

* * *

**Thanks again for all the totally awesome reviews so far keep 'em coming. Remember to check out my poll and stay tuned for the next chapter. I have a lot of school stuff going on so I can't promise the next chapter will be up tomorrow but I have it up as soon as I can. :)**


End file.
